A semiconductor arrangement comprises one or more devices, such as FinFET transistors, formed over a substrate. In an example, the semiconductor arrangement comprises an overlay region. The overlay region comprises one or more overlay alignment marks used during semiconductor fabrication for alignment purposes. In an example, the one or more overlay alignment marks are used to align one or more masks with one or more layers during patterning, such as during lithography. An etching process is performed to expose such overlay alignment marks or to remove material from a layer of the semiconductor arrangement to form structures, such as polysilicon gate structures or inter layer dielectric (ILD) structures. Because overlay alignment marks are exposed and structures are formed by the etching process, the overlay alignment marks and the structures have similar heights, which leads to overlay alignment mark visibility issues where heights of such overlay alignment marks are constrained to heights of the structures.